Amber Eyes
by Nurse Joy1
Summary: *Epilogue's up!* It's already been three years since Syaoran left. Sakura almost lost all her hope that Syaoran would return… until one day, a person named 'Amber Eyes' started sending Sakura some letters. Can Sakura figure out who is 'Amber Eyes'?
1. Default Chapter

Amber Eyes  
  
  
  
Nurse Joy: Hi! This is my first fic! You may be wondering why I named myself Nurse Joy if I wasn't a Pokemon author, right? Well, it's because I'm also a CCS fan! CCS is great, fantastic, romantic, etc. That's why I like it!  
  
Chansey: Chansey!  
  
Nurse Joy: Oh! I forgot to introduce to you Chansey! She helps me in everything! She was the one who gave me the plot of this fic!  
  
Chansey: Chansey! *raising up a pink letter with a floral design* Chansey!  
  
Nurse Joy: Okay! It's time to read our fic! I hope you would like it!  
  
Chansey: Chansey! *handing Nurse Joy the letter*  
  
Nurse Joy: Huh? What's inside this letter, Chansey? *opening the letter* Oh! Now I know! You're talking about the disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer: CCS isn't ours!  
  
^ Prologue ^  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
"Hey, Sakura! Look at that!" my best friend said, pointing at a girl with honey brown hair and emerald green eyes on our class picture. "That's you when we were in 1st grade! You're so very cute there! I wish I already have made a costume for you during that time!"  
  
"Are you kidding! I look funny there!" I said.  
  
"No you don't! You look very beautiful here! In fact, you're- Tomoyo stopped and looked at the class picture I was holding.  
  
"Isn't that Li-kun, Sakura-chan?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. I wish he didn't left us, I haven't answered him yet. Right now, I don't where in the world is he already." I said, sadly. "It's my entire fault! I haven't told him that I love him before he left us!"  
  
^ A ^  
  
The following day…  
  
"Oh! There's a letter in the mailbox… and it's for… me?!" I exclaimed.  
  
THE LETTER:  
  
Dear Sakura,  
  
I hope you still know me Sakura. It's already been three years since I left Tomoeda. Anyway, I'm about to return to Tomoeda tomorrow. I expect to see you in the airport by twelve o'clock noon. I still love you, Sakura. I hope you also love me…  
  
Love,  
  
Amber Eyes  
  
"Huh? No address? Strange?" I asked myself. "Who is this mysterious guy? He'll meet me at the airport tomorrow? Who is 'Amber Eyes'?"  
  
Suddenly, somone's voice interrupted my thoughts.  
  
"Ohayo, Sakura-chan!" a voice greeted. " What's that letter? Is it for you?  
  
"Oh, Tomoyo-chan! It's you!" I said. "I've received a letter from a person named Amber Eyes. I'm wondering who is this mysterious person. Do you have any idea who is he?"  
  
Tomoyo shook her, but I can sense that she knows the person named 'Amber Eyes'.  
  
"He expects me to meet him at the airport tomorrow at twelve noon," I added. "I want to see him face to face!"  
  
"Can I come with you Sakura?" Tomoyo asked. And… can you also do me favor?"  
  
"Sure! Whatever this favor is!" I replied, not thinking what this 'favor' is.  
  
"Great! I'll bring your costume here tomorrow before twelve!" Tomoyo said, cheerfully. "I'll also bring my camcorder!"  
  
"What?! A costume in the airport!" I exclaimed, sweating.  
  
^ A ^  
  
Tomoyo's POV  
  
"At last! Sakura can already wear her newest costume!" I exclaimed. "Not only that! I can also tape her wearing it in my camcorder!"  
  
"How in the world can we find that person! We don't even know what is his face!" Sakura grumbled.  
  
"We only have one single clue. And that is… he has amber eyes!" I said.  
  
"Huh? But we still can't find him with that clue!" Sakura complained. "There are so many people who have amber eyes!"  
  
"But at least we have a clue…" I told her. "Haven't he said anything else in the letter?"  
  
"Nope, not even the color of his hair!" she said. "There's a great possibility that we may find him if he just told us what would he wear, you know. But his very mysterious!"  
  
"Wait! Did you say 'mysterious'?" I asked her. "Maybe 'Mr. Mysterious' is a secret agent! And he wears a disguise!"  
  
"Or maybe a kidnapper instead!" Sakura exclaimed. "Maybe he's planning to kidnap you cause your mother's very rich! I bet he sent a letter to me cause he knows that you would come with me! Then it's already kidnapping time!"  
  
"Don't tell such a dreadful story, Sakura-chan! What if that comes true!" I gulped.  
  
"Sorry, my imagination had mind-controlled me!" she apologized.  
  
"Hey, look! Doesn't that guy with black clothes wear sunglasses?!" I exclaimed, pointing to guy wearing sunglasses. "Is it possible that behind those sunglasses are amber eyes?"  
  
"Where?!" Sakura asked.  
  
We rushed to the man in black clothes.  
  
"Excuse me, sir. Can you show us your eyes?" Sakura asked the man, kindly.  
  
The man stared at the two of us at first. Then, remove his sunglasses.  
  
And now for Nine Hundred Million Dollars:  
  
What kind of eyes the man have???  
  
Yellow Eyes C.) Bloody-Red Eyes  
  
B.) Orange Eyes D.) He Was Crossed Eyed  
  
^ A ^  
  
Sakura and I were stunned when they saw the man's eye!  
  
"Now what do you want!" the man demanded.  
  
"The two of us are really sorry, sir!" the two of us apologized. "We're looking for a guy with amber eyes… and we thought you have amber eyes under those sunglasses!"  
  
"I'm crossed eyed, okay?!" he scolded us, angrily. "I don't have amber eyes! I have brown eyes! And those brown eyes are crossed eyed!  
  
"We're really so sorry, sir! We didn't mean to-" we pleaded.  
  
"Don't you two dare laugh!" the man shouted at us, angrily. " You two just wasted my time!  
  
After much scolding, the hotheaded mean, old, ugly man left us, grumbling.  
  
"I just learned a lesson, Tomoyo-chan! Think twice before doing something!" Sakura said, sighing.  
  
"Me too! I learned that taking a guess is not a very nice idea! One error can lead to a great mistake!" I said.  
  
"I guess we should already give up trying to find that 'Amber Eyes'!" Sakura surrendered.  
  
"Mr. Mysterious caused us to much trouble already! I give up!" I said, resting on one of the chairs in the lobby.  
  
"I'm too tired to walk!" Sakura said, sitting beside me.  
  
"I'll try to contact Mom and ask her if she could send one of our men here to fetch us. "I don't have enough strength to stand up anymore!" I said, getting my phone.  
  
"That's a good idea! I wanna go home already!" Sakura said.  
  
^ A ^  
  
Next day…  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
"Uh oh, there's a new letter in the mailbox!" I said. "I hope this isn't from Amber Eyes…"  
  
THE LETTER:  
  
Dear Sakura,  
  
I was really disappointed when I haven't seen you in the airport. But I'm sure you have a reason. You must be really busy. I'm already in Japan and that means I'm much closer to you now, Sakura. I already have my own rest house here in Japan. Just always put this in mind… I always love you and I'm always around, even if you can't see me.  
  
Love,  
  
Amber Eyes  
  
"Alright! It's him again! I'm tired of his dirty pranks!" I exclaimed. "I bet he expects me to find his dumb, old rest house! He just wants me to be tired!"  
  
"Sakura-chan? Is it him again?" a voice asked. "Why are you so angry?"  
  
"Oh, Tomoyo-chan! Yup, you're right! It's him again! He expects me to find his rest house!" I complained. "This place is so big that it would take us more than a day to find that person!"  
  
"Not if we use the power of your Sakura Cards," Tomoyo said. "We can use the Fly Card to search his rest house airborne, can't we?"  
  
"But what if his house is close to the airport!" I told her. "What if an airplane hits us, while trying to find his house?!"  
  
"Well, we can always use the Time Card once we see an airplane approaching us!" Tomoyo said. "Then, will use the Erase Card to erase their memory!"  
  
"Nice idea! Let's go!" I said.  
  
^ A ^  
  
Nurse Joy: That's all! The Prologue's over! But thanks for reading it anyway!  
  
Chansey: Chansey! Chansey! *pointing on the computer*  
  
Nurse Joy: What is it, Chansey? Oh! An email!  
  
Chansey: Chansey! *nodding*  
  
Nurse Joy: It's from… Prof. Oak! He needs our help in his lab! We better get going, but wait! I forgot to tell you something very important… R&R Please!!!  
  
  
  
THANKS FOR READING OUR FIC AND MAY GOD BLESS YOU!  
  
SEE YOU NEXT TIME! GOODBYE! 


	2. Chapter II

Amber Eyes  
  
Nurse Joy: Oh! It's already the second chapter! Chansey and I are really sorry if it took us a long time to post this chapter.  
  
Chansey: Chansey!  
  
Nurse Joy: We've been really busy at Prof. Oak's lab. That's the reason why we can't update early, guys.  
  
Chansey: Chansey! Chansey! *pointing to the computer*  
  
Nurse Joy: Don't tell me that's another message from Prof. Oak, Chansey!  
  
Chansey: Chansey! *shaking the head*  
  
Nurse Joy: Then, what is it? It's the… reviews! You're talking about the reviews! Thanks anyway to everyone who reviewed!  
  
Chansey: Chansey! Chansey! *clapping*  
  
Nurse Joy: Now, that we don't have anything to say, let's proceed to the story…  
  
Disclaimer: CCS isn't ours!  
  
^ A ^  
  
Tomoyo's POV  
  
"Excuse me, Sakura," I said, holding Sakura's hand. "I just realized that we really can't use the Fly Card."  
  
"Huh? Why not?" she asked me.  
  
"I forgot that the Fly Card change its appearance already," I told her. "You already use the Star Key and the first key, right?"  
  
"Oh! I forgot about that!" Sakura said. "But what will we do now?"  
  
"I've thought of another plan already, Sakura-chan!" I said. " But are search is going to be more slower, though…"  
  
"What's your plan?" Sakura asked me. "It's okay with me as long as we can have some chances in finding Amber Eyes' rest house!"  
  
"Are you sure it's just okay, Sakura-chan?" I asked her again.  
  
"Yes, I am!" she answered. "100% sure!"  
  
"Okay, then," I said. " We will use… either the Float Card or the Cloud Card!"  
  
"Nice idea," Sakura said. "I much like to ride on the Cloud Card than on the Float Card!"  
  
"Why?" I asked her. "Is there any problem with the Float Card?"  
  
"Not really," she said. "But I'm sure you know that I'm afraid of heights! If I looked down while we're using the Float Card I would see the distance from the sky to the ground!"  
  
"But if we use the Cloud Card," she continued. " Then, I wouldn't see how far we are already from the ground! I would only see the thick, beautiful, fluffy cloud where I am sitting on!"  
  
"Oh, I see!" I said. "We better get going! It's best to search in the sky while the sun isn't yet to high!"  
  
We went to an isolated place, then Sakura sent out the Cloud Card. We have been roaming in the sky for more than an hour but we still haven't find the rest house.  
  
"I sense a familiar aura somewhere here," Sakura said. "Why don't we go down and ask the people if they know somebody who had just cam from abroad?"  
  
"That's a nice idea," I told her. "But… about the familiar aura… Is it possible that Amber Eyes is the one who has this familiar aura you're talking about?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Sakura asked. "Do you mean I've met Amber Eyes before?"  
  
"Yup, he would never send you a letter if he doesn't know you, would he?" I said.  
  
"You may have a point," Sakura said. "But who is this 'Amber Eyes'? I don't have any idea who is he or where'd I met him…"  
  
"Okay! Okay!" I said. "We should think about that thing right now! We're still busy finding Amber Eyes' rest house!"  
  
"We'll get to the bottom of this once we find his freaky rest house!" Sakura said.  
  
"If… we could indeed find his rest house…" I mumbled.  
  
^ A ^  
  
"Oh, boy! I getting pretty tired already, Sakura-chan," I said. "Where in the world is that rest house!"  
  
"We have asked more than fifty people already," Sakura said. "And we still haven't found it yet!"  
  
"Okay! We'll only ask fifty-one people!" I declared. "And… that cool dude over there is the last one!"  
  
"Okay! Let's go!" Sakura said.  
  
"Excuse me, do you know anybody who had just came from abroad yesterday?" I asked the guy with chestnut brown hair and very dark shades.  
  
His shades were so dark that we were unable to see his eyes. I'm sure we were just at the same age, but he was just taller than the two of us. Honestly, I hoped that he wasn't crossed eyed like the first man we met!  
  
The boy just looked at Sakura's emerald green eyes, and said, "I haven't heard of this guy you're talking about, you two are just wasting my time!"  
  
In a blink, we already saw him far from the two of us.  
  
"Oooh! That meanie!" I exclaimed. "We're just asking him and then he will be that mad! He's so mean!"  
  
Sakura was just standing there, speechless, while I kept on shouting in the middle of the street.  
  
"That's voice was very familiar," she said. "And the aura… the aura is from… him…"  
  
^ A ^  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
Later that night…  
  
*ring… ring… ring…ring…*  
  
"Kinomoto residence. Good evening. Who is this?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, Sakura… it's you. Have you received my letters, lately?" the voice from the other end of the line said.  
  
"Who is this?" I repeated. "Is this Amber Eyes?  
  
"So you haven't figure out who I am yet?" the man asked.  
  
"I repeat! Who is this?!" I demanded.  
  
Suddenly, the line was cut.  
  
"Sakura! Is everything alright?!" my brother, Touya asked from upstairs.  
  
"Everything's alright! I'm okay!" I replied.  
  
^ A ^  
  
Amber Eyes' POV  
  
"So Sakura haven't realized yet that Amber Eyes is me," I said.  
  
"This game is really getting better," I continued. "Good thing Sakura and Daidouji-san didn't recognize a while ago…"  
  
"Excuse me, sir." An old man said. "Your dinner is waiting…"  
  
"Thank you. But I'm not hungry. I'll eat later," I told the old man.  
  
"I still have lot's of things to do here," I told myself. "Including, driving Sakura nuts! Hehehe!"  
  
"Are you sure, sir?" the old man asked again.  
  
"Yes. I'm sure, I'm not really hungry" I replied.  
  
"Okay, sir. I'll just ask you later," the old man said, leaving my room.  
  
"I'm wondering when would Sakura discover my identity?" I asked myself. "Will it be tomorrow, next week, or maybe… she have forgotten about me already?"  
  
"Even if Sakura and Daidouji-san haven't recognize my face awhile ago," I said. "Sakura may still have recognized my voice and aura…"  
  
^ A ^  
  
Nurse Joy: Well, that's all for now, ppl! It's the end of Chapter two!  
  
Chansey: Chansey! Chansey!  
  
Nurse Joy: Anyway, let's talk about the last chapter… last chapter, all anonymous readers were unable to review, right?  
  
Chansey: Chansey! *nodding*  
  
Nurse Joy: It was because I forgot to allow anonymous reviews in my author settings! Sorry to all anonymous readers/reviewers!  
  
Chansey: Chansey!  
  
Nurse Joy: But don't worry anymore! Cause we have fixed the settings already! Anonymous readers can now review not only in this chapter, but also the first one and the chapters that are not yet posted!  
  
Chansey: Chansey! *jumping*  
  
Nurse Joy: And of course, I will never forget to say… R&R please!  
  
Chansey: Chansey! Chansey! *raising a piece of paper*  
  
Nurse Joy: Huh? I still forgot something? Oh! I see… SPECIAL THANKS TO:  
  
Jenma, Franny Moon, pannybaby123, Time Warp and Fuu-chan!  
  
Nurse Joy: They were the first five people who reviewed! But of course, I still want to thank everyone who reviewed!  
  
Chansey: Chansey! Chansey!  
  
Nurse Joy: Thanks to all of you! Please review!  
  
THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU AND MAY GOD BLESS YOU!  
  
SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME! BYE! 


	3. Chapter III

Amber Eyes  
  
Nurse Joy: Tada! We're back again! It's already the third chapter!  
  
Chansey: Chansey! *clapping*  
  
Nurse Joy: Thanks to all who reviewed! One review is already very important for us!  
  
Chansey: Chansey! *nodding*  
  
Nurse Joy: We would never be as successful as this without your help! Thank you to all reviewed! Thank you very much!  
  
Chansey: Chansey! Chansey! *jumping*  
  
Nurse Joy: What does Amber Eyes know about Sakura? Who is Amber Eyes? Is he up to something good or bad?  
  
Chansey: Chansey?! *thinking*  
  
Nurse Joy: The answer to those questions will surely be found in this chapter! Read and find out the answer…  
  
^ A ^  
  
Tomoyo's POV  
  
"Oh, well," I said. "Mr. Mysterious is really a tricky person. I'm really wondering what does he know about Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Amber Eyes? Amber Eyes? Who is Amber Eyes?" I asked myself. "I don't remember anyone with a name Amber Eyes, do I?"  
  
"I'm just thinking about the guy," I said. "There is a great possibility that he we was Amber Eyes!"  
  
"That only means that we have already met Amber Eyes!" I exclaimed. "Maybe I should go back to that area and try to find that guy…"  
  
"But right now, another question bugs my mind," I said. "What does Amber Eyes know about Sakura-chan?  
  
"Is he a friend of Sakura or just some freaky person who wants to drive us nuts? Whatever is the answer to that question… I'll go there and search for him!"  
  
^ A ^  
  
Eight o'clock in the morning…  
  
"Excuse me, sir," I said. "Do you know someone in this area who had just came from abroad and had a rest house somewhere here?"  
  
"Yes, yes, I know him very much," the old man said.  
  
"Really, sir?" I asked, surprised. "Can you tell me where does he stay and some sort of other info about him?"  
  
"Sure, young girl," the man replied, kindly. "He had already been here in Tomoeda three years ago!"  
  
"He's a very silent child and sometimes… hot tempered," the man continued. "He came back here to ask a beautiful girl with honey brown hair and emerald green eyes something. Unfortunately, he didn't tell me what is it…"  
  
"Excuse me, young girl, can I ask you something?" the old man asked me. "Can I know your name?"  
  
"Sure, sir," I said. "I'm Daidouji Tomoyo, daughter of Daidouji Sonomi, why have you ask?  
  
"Can't you remember me anymore?" the old man asked me, smiling. "I'm Wei, Ms. Daidouji. Do you still remember Syaoran?"  
  
"Are you talking about Li-kun, sir?" I asked.  
  
"Yes. So do you remember me now?" Wei asked.  
  
"Oh, it's you Mr. Wei! I didn't recognize you!" I said. "But wait… if you're here… then that means Li-kun is also here!"  
  
"Yes, Ms. Daidouji," Wei said. "Syaoran is the one who has been sending letters to Ms. Kinomoto, you know!"  
  
"Don tell me…" I said.  
  
"That Li-kun is Amber Eyes!" Wei said.  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. "He tricked us!"  
  
"Would you like me to bring you to his rest house?" Wei asked me.  
  
"Thank you, sir. I appreciate you're offer!" I said.  
  
^ A ^  
  
Later Syaoran's room…  
  
Wei's POV  
  
"Master, Syaoran, you have a visitor," I said.  
  
"Who is it, Wei?" Syaoran asked me. "An unexpected visitor!"  
  
"Huh?" he looked curiously.  
  
"You can tell him to go here," Syaoran said.  
  
"Excuse me, sir," I said. "But your visitor is a she…"  
  
"Is it Sakura?" Syaoran asked, excitedly.  
  
I shook my head and just went downstairs.  
  
"Then, who is it?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"So why have you been hiding from us Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked my master.  
  
"Daidouji-san? How did-" Syaoran asked surprised.  
  
"I met Wei awhile ago," Tomoyo said. "I haven't recognize him at first… but after a short conversation he asked me my name…"  
  
"And we recognize each already!" I added.  
  
"Now Li-kun, can you answer my question already?" Tomoyo said.  
  
^ A ^  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
"I was just testing Sakura," I explained. "I just wanted to know if she still knows me!"  
  
"Okay. Just one more question…" Tomoyo said. "Are you the hot-headed boy with extremely dark shades we met yesterday?"  
  
"Yes," I said. "That person is me. No one else but ME!!!"  
  
"You're really trying to fool us aren't you?" Tomoyo said.  
  
"I have no choice!" I said. "I can't let the two of you discover my identity that fast, you know!"  
  
"Alright! I bet Sakura is already nuts because of this game of yours, Li- kun!" Tomoyo said. "I still need to go to their house and tell her the whole story!"  
  
Tomoyo was about to leave my room when I said, "Wait, Daidouji-san!"  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
"Don't tell her anything!" I said. "I'm planning to send her this letter! Maybe you can just give it to her instead of telling her the story!"  
  
"And what will I tell her?" Tomoyo asked. "It's from a boy with amber eyes?"  
  
"Nope, just tell her that it's from the boy you met yesterday," I said.  
  
"Huh? What are you planning to do this time?" she asked me.  
  
"I'm going to met her at the Tsukimine Shrine tomorrow!" I declared.  
  
"So you're going to see if Sakura-chan will already answer you?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yes," I said. "That's indeed my plan!"  
  
^ A ^  
  
Tomoyo's POV  
  
"I don't want to confuse Sakura-chan…" I said. "but I'm sure her confusion will turn into happiness once she sees you!"  
  
"Thanks!" Syaoran said.  
  
"Besides, the ending will be much more romantic with Li-kun's plan!" I thought. "Not only that! Honestly, I'm really planning to make Sakura-chan wear the new costume I made for her!"  
  
"Then, I will record everything in my camcorder!" I told myself. "Hehehe! I'm really evil! I'm wondering how romantic will Sakura-chan and Li-kun will be…"  
  
"Are you just okay there, Daidouji-san?" Syaoran asked. "What are you thinking?  
  
"I'm okay! Don't worry!" I replied. "Just thinking of something very important!"  
  
^ A ^  
  
Later that afternoon at the Kinomoto Residence…  
  
"Hey, Sakura-chan!" I called my friend. "There's a letter for you!"  
  
"From who?" Sakura asked me. "Don't tell me it's from Amber Eyes!"  
  
"I don't know!" I lied. "The guy we met yesterday gave this to me and left!"  
  
"Huh? The guy with the very dark shades?" Sakura asked me. "Why would he send me a letter?"  
  
"I don't know!" I said. "He just gave me that letter and told me to give it to you! He also told me not to open it!"  
  
"Who is he?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Let's just open the letter and see what is inside!" I said.  
  
"Okay," Sakura agreed.  
  
"You can have the honor to read it!" I told her. "I'm just thinking if Amber Eyes was the guy we met yesterday…"  
  
"You have a point there, Tomoyo-chan! He really must be Amber Eyes!" she said. "Let's see… uh oh! This letter is from Amber Eyes! That only means one thing… that guy was indeed Amber Eyes!"  
  
"Yikes!" I pretended. "We didn't realize that we have been already talking with Amber Eyes during that time!"  
  
^ A ^  
  
Nurse Joy: Oops! It's done! Three chapters down, one more to go!  
  
Chansey: Chansey!  
  
Nurse Joy: We'll miss you guys! We'll miss all of you once this story is done! We hope to meet you ppl again!  
  
Chansey: Chansey! Chansey! Chansey! *crying*  
  
Nurse Joy: We owe you ppl a lot of things!!! You were the ppl who reviewed in our fic! We are losers without you guys! Thanks!!!  
  
Chansey: Chansey! *still crying*  
  
Nurse Joy: Enough about this crying! We'll still meet you in our next fic! If we would have one…  
  
Chansey: Chansey! *cries louder*  
  
Nurse Joy: Don't be so sad, Chansey! I'm sure we will have a new fic! That's a promise! Cheer up!  
  
Chansey: Chansey! *stops crying*  
  
Nurse Joy: Yup, I'm not kidding! We can always ask Prof. Oak in case we can't think of any plot!  
  
Chansey: Chansey! *cheers up*  
  
Nurse Joy: Okay, thanks to all who reviewed! We owe you a lot! Gotta go guys! It's time to go! Bye!  
  
Jesse: Hold it right there! *blocks the way*  
  
Nurse Joy: It's Team Rocket! Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! Help!!!  
  
Team Rocket:  
  
-Jesse  
  
-James  
  
-Meowth  
  
Jesse: Prepare for trouble…  
  
James: Make it double!  
  
Jesse: To protect the world from devastation…  
  
James: To unite all peoples within our nation…  
  
Jesse: To denounce the evil with truth and love…  
  
James: To extend our dreams to the stars above!  
  
Jesse: Jesse…  
  
James: James… *raising up a red rose*  
  
Jesse and James: Team Rocket blast of in the speed of light! Surrender now or prepare to fight!  
  
Meowth: Meowth! That's right! *jumping*  
  
Nurse Joy: Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! Help! Run for your life, Chansey!  
  
James: You can't escape that fast! *throws a big net on Nurse Joy and Chansey*  
  
NURSE JOY AND CHANSEY WERE CAUGHT!  
  
Jesse: Hahahaha! 


	4. Epilogue

Amber Eyes  
  
Jesse: Prepare for trouble…  
  
James: Make it double!  
  
Jesse: To protect the world from devastation…  
  
James: To unite all peoples within our nation…  
  
Jesse: To denounce the evil with truth and love…  
  
James: To extend our dreams to the stars above!  
  
Jesse: Jesse…  
  
James: James… *raising up a red rose*  
  
Jesse and James: Team Rocket blast of in the speed of light! Surrender now or prepare to fight!  
  
Meowth: Meowth! That's right! *jumping*  
  
Jesse: Hahahaha! It's already us in the throne! It isn't Nurse Joy anymore!  
  
James: That's right! This story is already too long! Let's end it already!  
  
Meowth: Nice idea! We'll start our own story after we're done with this!  
  
Jesse: Okay! Okay! Let's finish this story NOW!  
  
Disclaimer: WE OWN CCS! HAHAHAHAHA! We're thieves, you know… just kidding! We don't want to be arrested by the police!  
  
Meowth: The police will still arrest us even if we haven't said that! WE ARE MEMEBERS OF TEAM ROCKET, GUYS! We're mean!  
  
James: Speaking of the police… they're already outside!  
  
Jesse: Let's get the hell out of here! Don't forget to bring Nurse Joy and Chansey with us!  
  
Meowth: Don't worry! They're here! *jumping inside the gigantic air- balloon*  
  
James: Let's go! They're coming!  
  
^ Epilogue ^  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
Dear Sakura,  
  
At last it is already the time for me to reveal myself! I will meet you at Tsukimine Shrine tomorrow! I hope you won't disappoint me, Sakura.  
  
Love,  
  
Amber Eyes  
  
"I hope he won't play a trick on me this time…" I said.  
  
"Don't worry, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said. "I'm sure that he's already serious about this!"  
  
"Okay," I said. "Amber Eyes will finally be unmasked!"  
  
"I'm just wondering how did Amber Eyes know you," Tomoyo said. "Do you know anybody who has amber eyes?"  
  
"Yup, I know one," I replied. "But it's impossible for him to be Amber Eyes…"  
  
"Who is he, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked me.  
  
"He is… Syaoran-kun," I said. "Syaoran-kun has Amber Eyes, but he can't be Amber Eyes! He already left me!"  
  
"What do you know!" Tomoyo said, smiling. "There's a great possibility that he is Amber Eyes!"  
  
Tomoyo's smile made me really curious about Amber Eyes…  
  
"Tomoyo-chan… tell me where did you get this letter?" I asked her.  
  
"Just like I said last time!" she replied. "It's from the boy we met yesterday!"  
  
"Are you sure about that?" I asked her again.  
  
^ A ^  
  
Tomoyo's POV  
  
"Of course I am!" I replied.  
  
"Then, that boy must really be Amber Eyes!" she said.  
  
"Besides, I didn't really tell her a lie!" I told myself. "That boy was Li- kun! And Li-kun is the one who gave me the letter! See, I didn't lie!"  
  
"Thanks for the letter, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said.  
  
"Excuse me, Sakura-chan," I said. "Can I make you a costume for tomorrow?"  
  
"Oh, I think so," she said not trying to disappoint me.  
  
^ A ^  
  
Next morning in the Kinomoto Residence…  
  
"Good morning, Tomoyo-chan!" she greeted. "Are you ready?"  
  
"I am ready," I answered. "But you aren't!"  
  
"Huh? Is there something wrong with my clothes, Tomoyo-chan?" she asked.  
  
"Your costume, remember?" I reminded her.  
  
In five minutes we were all set!  
  
"Okay, let's go!" I said.  
  
"Okay!" she replied.  
  
*ding-dong*  
  
"Oh, there's someone outside!" she said.  
  
"Who can that be?" I asked her.  
  
"Delivery for Ms. Kinomoto!" the man said. "Someone sent flowers for you!"  
  
"Thank you, sir!" Sakura said.  
  
"We need your signature here, Ms. Kinomoto," he said. "Can you please sign here!"  
  
"Okay, sir," Sakura said, as the man gave her the flowers.  
  
"Thank you!" the man said as he left.  
  
"Who sent it, Sakura-chan?" I asked her.  
  
"It's from… Amber Eyes!" she exclaimed.  
  
"This Amber Eyes is somewhat romantic isn't he?" I asked Sakura.  
  
"This Amber Eyes is really making me more excited!" Sakura said. "I want to know him already!"  
  
"We'll know him once we get there, Sakura-chan!" I said.  
  
"I hope he isn't mean!" Sakura said.  
  
"I'm sure Amber Eyes isn't going to be mean to you!" I said. "Just look at his letters! He really likes you!"  
  
"Okay! Let's go!" Sakura said.  
  
"I brought my loyal camcorder for this very important occasion!" I told her.  
  
"I hope he looks like…" she said.  
  
"You hope that he looks like Li-kun, don't you, Sakura-chan?" I told her.  
  
She just smiled, but I figured out that I hit upon the truth.  
  
"Let's go!" I said.  
  
^ A ^  
  
Later at the Tsukimine Shrine…  
  
"Haven't he told you what time?" I asked her.  
  
"Not really, it wasn't written in the letter!" she replied.  
  
"How about where would we meet?" I asked.  
  
"Nope, he didn't said anything!" she replied.  
  
"I hope we won't get as dizzy as we were in the airport just to find him!" I said.  
  
"I hope so…" she said.  
  
"The best way to find Amber Eyes is to sit at the bench near the entrance!" I said.  
  
"Why? It would make everything harder instead!" Sakura told me.  
  
"No it won't! Just think about it!" I said. "We could see him whether he is about to leave or he is about to enter the shrine!"  
  
"How can we identify him then?" Sakura asked me.  
  
"By his aura!" I said. "He is the guy with very dark shades, remember? And you sensed a powerful aura inside of him!"  
  
Thirty minutes later…  
  
"He still isn't here, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said. "I guess he's really planning to confuse us again!"  
  
"Okay! We'll be leaving if he won't come in five minutes!" I said. "I will just go to the restroom, okay? You just wait here!"  
  
"Okay," Sakura answered.  
  
^ A ^  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
"So she didn't come," I told myself. "Well, at least I tried!"  
  
"Li-kun! There you are!" said a voice. "We have been here for half an hour! Where in the world have you been going?"  
  
"Daidouji-san? I'm the one who is supposed to ask that question!" I said.  
  
"We were just in the bench near the entrance!" Tomoyo said. "Go to Sakura before she decides to leave!"  
  
"Okay! Okay! I really thought that you two didn't came!" I told her as I went to the shrine's entrance.  
  
^ A ^  
  
Tomoyo's POV  
  
"Hehehe! I'll record this very romantic moment in my camcorder without either one of them knowing it!" I said. "Hahahahaha! I'm mean!"  
  
"Where is the best place to hide?" I asked myself. "Aha! In the bushes behind the benches! Hahahaha!"  
  
"I must hurry!" I told myself. "Or else I will miss some of this extremely romantic occasion!"  
  
^ A ^  
  
Later in the Tsukimine Shrine entrance…  
  
"At last," I said with a sigh. "Good thing I came here before Li-kun! It's record time!"  
  
-------------------------------------REC------------------------------------ ---------  
  
"Where is Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked herself. "What took her so long?"  
  
"Sakura, do you know me?" asked a voice from nowhere.  
  
"Who was that?" Sakura asked, surprised.  
  
Suddenly, somebody tapped Sakura's shoulder.  
  
"Syaoran-kun! What are you doing here?!" Sakura asked.  
  
"I'm Amber Eyes, Sakura," Syaoran said. "I'm here to ask you-"  
  
Suddenly, anger and bitterness conquered Sakura's mind. She slapped Syaoran and went away.  
  
-------------------------------------STOP----------------------------------- --------  
  
"Uh oh! She's mad!" I said. "I got to cut this!"  
  
"Sakura, wait!" Syaoran said, holding Sakura's arm. "I can explain!"  
  
"Leave me alone!" Sakura burst out angrily. "Why have you left me for three years?! You don't care about me! You don't love me, you…you LIAR!!"  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran exclaimed, as Sakura left him. "Wait!"  
  
^ A ^  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
"Why?!" I asked myself. "Why didn't she let me explain?! Why?!"  
  
"Don't act like that, Li-kun!" a voice said. "A true lover shouldn't just stand there and wait for his love to be much angrier at him!"  
  
"Daidouji-san?" I said, turning to Daidouji-san. "But what will I do?"  
  
"Why don't you go there and explain everything?!" she told me. "Explain everything before it's too late!"  
  
"I don't understand," I asked myself. "Why is she mad at me?"  
  
"She got mad cause she thinks you don't care for her in the past three years, Li-kun!" Tomoyo told me. "Explain to her! NOW!"  
  
^ A ^  
  
A little while under the big Cherry Blossom Tree…  
  
"He's so mean," Sakura said, crying. "He left me here in Japan for three years… he didn't even mind to send me a single letter!"  
  
"Sakura," I said. "I'm sorry for-"  
  
"Go away, Syaoran-kun!" Sakura said.  
  
"I'm sorry if you got mad at me," I said. "We weren't allowed to send any letters to anybody during those three years…"  
  
"You can't deny it, Syaoran-kun!" Sakura said. "You don't care about me!"  
  
"I'm not kidding," I told her, showing her the scratches I received during those three years. "Look at my scratches! We were practicing for three years, Sakura! And you were always in my mind!"  
  
"I… I'm really…" Sakura said. "… sorry for slapping you awhile ago…"  
  
"I care about you, Sakura!" I said. "I love you!"  
  
"I… I…" Sakura said. "I love you too, Syaoran-kun!  
  
Suddenly, there was a noise…  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" somebody screamed.  
  
"Daidouji-san?!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Float Card!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"What were you doing up there?" I asked her.  
  
"Nothing," she said. "Just looking for someone…"  
  
"And what is that camcorder doing here?" Sakura asked her.  
  
"I don't know!" she replied. "You know that I love to bring this camcorder of mine!"  
  
^ A ^  
  
Jesse: Ooh! What a happy story! Sakura finally discovered who was Amber Eyes! It's very romantic!  
  
James: After three years, the two met each other already! They had an argument but they fixed it quickly!  
  
Meowth: Enough about them! Can't you two just help me here?! The police are shooting our air-balloon!  
  
James: Uh oh, what will we do now?  
  
Jesse: Our only chance is to use… Turbo Mode!  
  
James: And what is that?  
  
Meowth: With Turbo Mode, our air-balloon will have the speed of 3000 MPH!  
  
Jesse: Okay! Let's do it! *pressing red button*  
  
James: Isn't that the self-destruct button? *pointing on the words written under the button*  
  
Meowth: James is right! That's indeed the self-destruct button!  
  
Jesse: Then that means… WE'RE DEAD!  
  
Meowth: All the five us will explode?!  
  
James: Why five? We're only three here!  
  
Jesse: Then, where's Nurse Joy and Chansey?  
  
Nurse Joy: Here, Team Rocket! *jumping out of the air-balloon*  
  
James: She's gonna suicide! Aaaaaah!  
  
Chansey: Chansey! *jumping out of the air-balloon*  
  
Meowth: They're mad!  
  
Jesse: No, they're not crazy! They have a parachute!  
  
James: Then, if they already have two of our parachutes…there is only one left!  
  
Meowth: And that parachute is mine!  
  
Jesse: It's mine!  
  
James: That parachute is MINE!  
  
Jesse: No, mine!  
  
Meowth: It isn't for the two of you! It's only mine!  
  
Jesse: Mine! Mine! Mine!  
  
James: Mine! Mine! Mine! Only mine!  
  
Meowth: I'm the wisest here! And that's mine!  
  
Jesse: But I'm the most creative here! So it's mine!  
  
James: But I'm always the one who does things for the two of you here! So it belongs to me!  
  
FIVE… FOUR… THREE… TWO… ONE… KAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOMMMMMM!!!!!!  
  
Jesse, James and Meowth: Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!!!! *voice fades away*  
  
Nurse Joy: Bye, ppl! See you on my next fic (if I would have one)!  
  
Chansey: Chansey! *waving goodbye* 


End file.
